The Mishaps of Miror B
by Vouri
Summary: Rated R just for safe. This is about Miror B. and his plots against his fellow Cipher admins. Finally updated after forever! Please R & R!
1. Crime

A/N: This story is my first fanfiction, and deals with Miror B. and how he annoys his fellow admins. I think there might be some OOCness, but please, don't flame me for that okay?

You might need this:

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Nintendo, plot is mine. Did you think I own Pokemon? If I did, I wouldn't live in this hellhole of a town! So don't sue me, please!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Crime**

Miror B., the disco dancing, snowcone impersonating Cipher admin loved annoying his fellow comrades, and decided that today was a good day to put his plan into action.

_Hmm, I think Ein has been getting lazy lately, need to keep him sharp! _Miror B. sneaked into Ein's room and saw that Ein was sleeping.

_He He, like, what a perfect time for my devious plan!_ Miror B. pulled out a super-giant-eco sized bottle of silly string and a pack of markers and set to work. He sprayed silly sting all over the room, and drew bunnies and teddies and all the things he knew Ein hated all over his room. While he was demolishing Ein's room, though, he found tubes upon tubes of super glue.

_Like, why would Ein have so much glue? Wait a minute, duuude like, I have an groovy idea for you little tubes of glue! _

Miror B. spread the glue on the wall as high as it would go, and with the help of his Ludicolo, pasted Ein onto his own bedroom wall. Miror B. sneaked out of his room and and started laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes

"Haaahahaahah! Man, I can't wait until Ein wakes up and finds himself on the wall!" He then had a brilliant idea.

_Hey, like, why don't I prank the other admins, too!_ And so, Miror B. went off to concocte his plan.

**30 minutes later...**

Ein had woken up when the sun shined in his eyes, and noticed that things were kinda odd.

"The HELL! Why is there silly string and bunnies and teddies all over my room?" He screamed

Then he noticed. He was stuck to his bedroom wall with no way to escape.

"What the FUCK! Who the HELL did this to me! HEEEELP SOMEBODY PLEEEASE!"

**Meanwhile...**

Miror B. was silently making his way to his next target: the prissy, pink dress wearing Venus.

_That prissy bitch, she gets on my nerves, calling_ _me a failure and thinking I look like a snowcone! Hmph! She has no room to talk, she probably wears that gaudy dress to bed_

When he reached her room, he silently made his way to her bathroom, and gathered up her makeup.

_When I'm through with her, she'll never make fun of my wonderful pokeball afro ever again! Muwahahahah!_

When he got a good look at her, he found that his assumption was right.

_Man, she really **does** wear that dress to bed! Hmph, oh well._ For the next few minutes, Miror B. worked hard to make her face look awful. When he was done, she looked like a pink, frilly mime!

With his deed acomplished, he left the room, but tripped over a metal can.

"Dude, who the hell would put this can of-wait a minute, I can put this to good use!" Miror B. picked up the can of yellow paint and went back into Venus' room and chunked it all over Venus' hapless form.

Venus woke with a start, and shrieked at the top of her lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_Damn, I'd better haul ass outta here!_ He thought. He left Venus in her room, looking like a big, sobbing, frilly banana.

**Later...**

After an hour or two of evading the Peons Venus had sent after him, Miror B. finally lost them, and decided to have a little fun with Dakim.

_Hmm, just what should I do to Dakim, I wonder? Ohh, I have the perfect idea! _Miror B. went to the gym, because Dakim spent most of his time there.

When he arrived, he noticed that Dakim was sparring with his Golem, and therefore, probably wouldn't notice him. So, he went looking around for some weaponry. He found a paintball gun and some paintballs in a corner somewhere.

_Like, this is the perfect thing! Must get ready... _Miror B. went to find a good hiding spot. When Dakim and his Golem were finished, Miror B. opened fire with his pink paintballs.

"Shit! Who the fuck is shooting these god damn paintballs at us!" screamed Dakim, and poor Golem was trying to get away, but was too heavy to run away.

In a matter of seconds, both Dakim and his Golem were completely pink, and Miror B. ran out of the gym. Dakim saw him and knew he was the culprit.

_God damn him, fuck I really wish I could tear his scrawny ass apart! Wait!_ he thought. _Maybe Nascour would know what to do about the little disco fag! _

And with that, Dakim made his way to Nascour's offfice.

**Later that day...**

Ein, Venus, and Dakim were sitting in Nascour's office, looking extremely pissed off.

"Master Nascour sir, you must help us! Miror B. is getting to be a pain!" said Ein.

"Yeah!" exlaimed Venus. "He comes and bothers us for no reason at all! He must be stopped!"

"I know how to stop him. Let me deal with him for 5 minutes, and he won't know up from down when I'm through with him!" Dakim threatened.

Nascour was beginning to get annoyed with the stupid dancer himself, so he came up with a brilliant plan.

"Friends, I have just the thing to deal with our prank happy companion, so listen very carefully..."

* * *

Uh oh! What could Nascour be planning to do with Miror B.? Be sure to read the next chapter to find out!

Also is it just me, or does Miror B. really look like a giant snowcone? I mean, he really does to me... anywho any constructive criticism would be appreciated, so please R&R!


	2. Retribution

Hey all! Really sorry I haven't updated this in what looks at screen whoa, for like 4 months! Been having massive writer's block for the longest time! Plus I was feeling kinda down for awhilebecause I only had1 review until recently. I'm sooo sorry! Anywho, thank you Pichu Star and Mal J. for your kind reviews, and Lyra loves to read, I forgot to mention that these characters are from the videogame called Pokemon Colosseum. Sorry I confused ya!

Might need this:

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer**: Me no owny these charas, just the plot, so no sueing!

Chapter 2: The Retribution

Three very disgruntled Cipher Admins were currently sitting in Nascour's office. The reason? A annoying, disco dancing, snowcone looking man named Miror B. And Nascour wasn't happy in the slightest.

In fact, the three Admins, Dakim, Venus, and Ein were, with the help of Nascour, plotting revenge on him.

"My friends, I have come up with the perfect plan to torment our annoying companion, and we will put it action tonight." said Nascour.

"What is your brilliant plan, Master Nascour! Does it envolve crushing, maiming, and the use of pink fluffy bunnies and teddies?" exlaimed Venus, who was currently sporting a canary yellow dress because of Miror B.'s antics.

"Hey, I like the crushing and maiming part!" exclaimed Dakim, who was covered in pink paint.

"AAA! Not the pink bunnies! They haunt me, and pelt me with peeps! They took away my best friend, Woofy! Noooo poor Woofy!" shrieked Ein. He was afraid of pink bunnies and teddies, because they love to torment him, and stole his little Growlithe puppy when he was 6 years old. He is terribly afraid of peeps also, because it is the ammunition of doom the creatures use on him. He his currently sitting in the corner, looking traumatized, and curled up in a fetal position while sobbing quietly to himself.

"Ein, please stop freaking out and screaming like a little girl, it's driving me crazy! We won't be using the bunnies and teddies, so you don't have to be afraid." said Nascour.

Ein looked up at Nascour with big, tearful eyes and said "You won't? Thank you so much!" Ein started grovelling at Nascour's feet.

"Just stop grovelling and get ready, it's almost time to execute our plan!" said Nascour.

**Meanwhile...**

Miror B. was currently sitting in a janitor's closet, hiding from the wrath of the other Admins, who he knew must be _very_ angry with him at the moment. He wasn't very happy at the moment, as you could expect.

_Damn I hope that they don't find me in here, I'll be in serious shit if they find me. I...wait a minute, what's this in my hair?_

Miror B. hasn't noticed but for the past hour, a bunch of spiders, roaches, and other bugs had somehow managed to get into his hair, and he was just starting to notice them.

_Hmmm this feels weird, better turn on the lights, _he thought, and when he did, he discovered his perilous situation.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! EEEEEEEEeeeEEEEeeee!" he shrieked, and he ripped open the door and started running crazily down the hall, wildly flailing his arms.

**Back in Nascour's office...**

Ein had finally gotten his dumbass computer to work, and he was searching for his Person finding program when there was a disturbance. Outside in the hallway there was someone screaming like a wounded Whismur, and then crashed into the wall.

"What the fuck was that!" screamed Dakim.

"I believe that it was a drunk idiot who was running down the hall, didn't see the wall coming, and smashed into it." replied Venus.

"No it wasn't," said Ein. "It was the disco-man itself, now we can put our plan into action!" drawled Ein.

"Yes, let's give Miror B. a taste of his own medicine." purred Nascour.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Miror B. wakes up, and you can imagine that he's not to happy, thanks to having all sorts of nasties in his hair, and not to mention the splitting headache he had.

_Damn my head hurts. _looks around _Where the hell am I? _looks at himself, sees that somehow he's got one of Venus' dresses on over his own clothes, and screams "EEEEEeeeee OH SHIT!"

Suddenly, a curtain goes up, and he discovers that he's on stage, with a huge audience watching him. Then, out of nowhere, he hears Nascour's voice.

"I see that you're finally awake, Miror B. I hope that you're feeling well?

"Fuck you Nascour! I know you have somethin' to do with this. And who came up with the idea to put me in this ridiculous dress?" said Miror B.

"It's all a part of our plan. You like dancing, do you not?" he asked

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" wondered Miror B.

"As punishment for you crimes against Ein, Venus, and Dakim, you are to dance the Riverdance in front of all these people!" (insert crazed laughter hear)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (It's a well known fact among the Cipher that Miror B. is terrified of anything remotely resembling the Riverdance, because of an awful experience.

"If you do not fulfill this task, you will be beaten with pointy sticks, be poked with sporks, and made to listen to the Mario song until you go crazy(1)."

Miror B. starts bawling his eyes out, but Nascour will not be deterred, so he must start dancing. All of the people in the audience (who happen to be Cipher members) all started laughing hysterically at him, until he started sobbing and ran off stage, tripping over his dress and falling on his ass.

"Yes REVENGE!" screamed Nascour and the Admins.

"I'll get you all for this, you'll see, you'll all see!" said Miror B. "You'll regret that you messed with Miror B.!

(1) If you ever listen to that song from the original Mario, the one that goes dun dun dun da da dun dun, you'll end up singing to yourself. It's really fun to do to telemarketers, I've friends who do it. When they call, my friends put the phone near the nintendo turn it on, and leave.After awhile, they come back and the telemarketers will be singing to themselves. You should try it, 'tis fun

There finally done! This chapter seemed not as funny as the last,but I'll let ya'll decide. Also, I need some ideas for Miror B.'s revenge so if you guys give me ideas I'll try to use them, so please R & R!


End file.
